


Diary of the emo boy

by Cesire



Series: Female Lance AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, And a big family, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk and Lance is best friends forever, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Lance's name is Lacey, Lance's nickname is Lee, Other, POV Keith (Voltron), She has a twin brother, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), everybody is the same, i love fem!Lance :D, lance and hunk are hugging a lot, small talks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesire/pseuds/Cesire
Summary: Keith Kogane had a rival in the Garrison. He was annoying and loud and a little funny... Sometimes...They could have been friends if things go well, but he lost Shiro and with the Garrison lying about him, he lost control and run away from the school to search answers in the desert, living in an old shack.It took him a little more than one year, but he found Shiro and he needs to free him from the hands of the Garrison.Suddenly he got help from three people he don't know but they're helping him so he can't complain. For now.They just need to take Shiro somewhere safe and everything will be fine.He never would have guessed that this is just the start of everything.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Coran & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Female Lance AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561513
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	1. Who are these people? What's happening here?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a female Lance AU.  
> I have ideas about their time in space if everything is the same, except Lance is a Lacey and Keith could not understand her :D This will be from the Pov of Keith :D  
> I hope you will enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we just start where they usually do, at the beginning :D

When Keith got to the tent Shiro was in, he went inside to free him. The next he stepped to his step-brother three people came in. They are wearing some normal clothes but they should be from the Garrison and Keith is instantly on defense.

"Yo, we came to...No, you-- No, no, no. No, you don't. _I'm_ saving Shiro." an angry girl in a size too big jacket shoves past him and works on getting Shiro on his feet. Keith is instantly there, taking his brother's hand. 

"Who are you? "

"Who am I? Uh, the name's Lee. We were in the same class at the Garrison."

"Lee? I don't remember anyone like you" Keith shakes his head and Lee looks like she will explode but the big guy speaks up next with a worried tone.

"They're coming back and they do not look happy!"

"We've got to go!"

With that, they took off and (for Keith's annoyance) the trio joined in for the ride.

The other three are loud but they help him just fine and when they reach the shack, Keith is finally a little less tense. He can't care about those three anymore. Because Shiro is here. 

Shiro is alive!

"He seems like he needs the sleep. When he wakes up we can ask him about what happened." the girl takes a step away from them and walks to the big guy whose face is a little green from their ride. "Just breath big boy, we're fine now. I have some water, want some?" she smiles and the other takes the flask of water from her, drinking it with little sips.

"Cool...now we just need to figure out what to do..." she looks around but Keith cames to his senses and speaks up

"What do you mean 'we'? 'We' are not going to do anything. I got Shiro safe and now you guys can go" he speaks with anger but before the girl can answer him, the small boy speaks up from the sofa.

"There is no way I'm going anywhere. I worked hard to get some answers and Shiro might have it, I'm staying here and you don't have a say in it." Who is this gremlin to speak like that?!! Keith wants to yell at him that this is _his_ shack and _he_ worked hard to get Shiro but the big guy and the girls as the wall, looking at his research.

"This looks familiar... What's here?" she asks, pointing at the picture of the cave" What have you been working on? 

"I can't explain it." Keith looks at the pictures he made "After getting booted from the Garrison, I was kind of lost and found myself drawn out to this place. It's like something some energy, was telling me to search."

"For what?" 

"Well, I didn't really know at the time until I stumbled across this area." he shows them a map "It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night."

"Then, Shiro showed up." Pidge says with great interest and they all hear a grunt from Shiro. Keith is instantly at his side, helping him sit up as his brother wakes. He looks at the faces in the room and stands up and greets the trio.

"I should thank you all for getting me out." he smiles and the girl smiles right back at him.

"It's cool man, the name's Lee. The nervous guy's Hunk. And the little one is Pidge." Pidge looks angrily at her but then looks up to Shiro.

"So, did anyone else from your crew make it out?" He asks, a little desperation in his voice that Keith can not understand why.

"I'm not sure... I remember the mission and being captured. After that, it's just bits and pieces." Shiro looks at him sadly and silence takes over the room. 

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but back to the aliens." until Lee speaks up, what's with her and the total lack of caring about the atmosphere??

"Where are they now? Are they coming? Are they coming for us? Where are they at this very moment?" Hunk joins in nervously and Shiro shakes his head once again.

"I can't really put it together. I remember the word 'Voltron.' It's some kind of weapon they're looking for, but I don't know why."

"Whatever it is, I think we need to find it before they do." Lee stands up and stretches a little "first thing in the morning, I'm going to sleep" she waves and walks out of the shack, where is she planning to sleep? Keith is so confused with these people right now that he agrees with her and chooses to sleep too.

In the morning Hunk pulls out a bag and opens it as he speaks.

"Well, last night, I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff..."

"Hey, give me that! What were you doing in my stuff?" he's instantly interrupted by Pidhe who takes bag his backpack.

"I was looking for a candy bar." the big one says with a little embarrassed face but then he changes his expression to a serious one "But, then, I started reading his diary."

"What?!"

"I noticed the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for -looks a lot like a Fraunhofer line."

"Frown who?" Lee looks at him confused.

"It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only, this element doesn't exist on Earth. I thought it might be this Voltron." he looks thoughtful for a moment "I think can build a machine to look for it, like a Voltron Geiger counter." he smiles at their little team and Lee hugs him, giving him a smack on his face. 

"Hunk, you big, gassy genius!" 

"It's pretty fascinating." Shiro smiles at him.

"The wavelength looks like this." Hunk shows them something that Keith could not understand but Pidge takes it so fast that Hunk could not react.

"Give me that! Okay, I admit it. This could work..." he admits and Lee smiles and stands up.

"Cool, let's go for alien treasure hunting!"

\---

This is super freaky.

"I'm getting a reading." 

They follow Hunk signal and they reach one of the caves that Keith found. 

"What are these?" Lee asks, looking closely at the carvings.

"These are the lion carvings I was telling you about."

"They're everywhere around here..."

"Hmm... Whoa." Lee touched the carvings and everything started to shine with a bright blue color that Keith never saw before.

"Whoa! What? They've never done that before" He looks around but before they could do anything the ground opens beneath them and they fall.

Keith thought he will surely die but they arrived in a pond, it really hurt. 

But he forgot everything else in the instant he saw what's inside the cave.

It was a giant robot lion!!!

"Is this it? Is this the Voltron?" Pidge looks around

"It must be." Shiro looks thoughtful and awed as he looks up to the robot.

"This is what's been causing all of this crazy energy out here." Hunk is not nervous as he checks the device.

"Looks like there's a force field around it." Keith starts to walk to it.

"Does anyone else get the feeling this is staring at them?" Lee speaks up. How would a lifeless robot follow her? That's how much she wants attention?

"No." Hunk shakes his head but Lee is not listening, she's walking like crazy, looking at the robot the whole time. 

"Yeah. The eyes are totally following me." She stops and sighs, meanwhile Keith pushes his hand on the force field and tries to get in but without succes, so he gets frustrated. He is finally here but he can't go in?

"I wonder how we get through this." he says finally and looks at Lee who walks next to him with a smile.

"Maybe you just have to knock."

\---

After that, everything was a blur. 

  
The giant robot was a ship. A space ship! And they flew to space, trough some portal thing and arrived at a planet, finding there an old castle.   
In the castle, they found two alien. They were a race that died out 10 thousand years ago? That was pretty shocking.

  
Lee friended them right away, how the hell is this girl so flexible? She even drove the robot and she said it's sentient? She looks perfectly fine, no trace of shock, she was calming Hunk and somehow balanced out the aliens the humans so they can talk to each other? Who the hell is this girl? Keith thought she's just like them, a teenager. But now she's like that magic sand thing, bending where you bend it and perfectly taking the form of everything you just want.   
Keith is a little freaked out from her.   
But she's really annoying with all the jokes and flirting so he can just concentrate on the annoying parts.

Wait. He got sidetracked...

  
So after they found that two aliens, they were named to be Paladins of Voltron. The female alien, Allura, showed them where they could find and witch Lions are for them. It was all really weird.   
Because come on.  
Five random human is the only ones who can end a war (going for ten-thousand years!) and save the universe?   
Yeah, they were all Garrison students but he and Shiro are the only ones with fighter pilot knowledge, and only Shiro was an actual fighter pilot!!  
But somehow he agreed with the others to join the war and fight against a force, called The Galran Empire. 

They now have their Lions. Fought against a galra ship and won, somehow and only just barely. 

So many things happened in so little time frame that Keith is still confused. Right now he is lying in his bed, in a room he got from the Princess and as he tries to sleep he finally can sort out his thoughts.   
He just wanted to get back Shiro. He didn't plan to come to space and fight a war he has nothing to do with, but he was always good at fighting. Only good at fighting, so why not, he can stay and fight with Shiro, it could not be worse than be back on Earth and deal with the Garrison for stealing Shiro. 

  
He flips to his side and tries to sleep but a constant humm coming from the room next to his.   
Why does Lee have the neighboring room? And why can't she be quiet and sleep?! 

After some time he finally funds his peace and slips off to dreamland. 

A loud alarm and Coran's yelling woke him up in the morning and after grabbing his bayard he runs out of his room to the bridge.

Keith is half asleep as he and Shiro waits for the others to arrive too, this whole thing was just a bad joke from the two alteans.

The trio finally came in in pajamas and Allura starts her lecture about not being ready for everything and bla bla bla.

Just what the heck is her problem? They can't even sleep now?   
As he groans and starts to walk back to his room to change and get ready for the training he finds himself behind Lee and Hunk.   
She's hugging Hunk arm, barely walking as Hunk drags her along and complaints about breakfast.

"If you have breakfast before training I'm sure it will come back, honey... The faster we're done with it the faster we can eat..." she yawns and burrows her face in Hunk's arm while the big guy just gives up and nods.   
Keith feels irritated with this display and chooses to look at the floor until he reaches his room. Everything about Lee just makes him angry. 

The training did not go as fast as Lee predicted. Allura worked them to the bone all day!

But then they had a food fight. It was funny. 

Keith made sure that Lee is buried in goo. 

And now Keith is sitting in the lounge with Hunk and Pidge. He's just listening in the conversation between them, he can't add anything to it. They are talking about some mechanics that they want to build for the Lions and the castle ship. 

Everything is peaceful when suddenly Lee flies through the door and she lands on the shoulder of Hunk. She stands behind the sofa and hugs him from there, whining softly and she buries her face in Hunk's hair. Her hair is messy and Keith can see water droplets in it and on her arm, she just came from the shower.

They all needed one after the food fight. 

Hunk chuckles and puts down the device from his hand and Lee instantly nestles in his lap, hugging him without a word. Hunk just sighs and looks at Pidge again, starting their conversation from where Lee interrupted them.   
How can the two of them just speak normally like nothing wrong? Lee is just literally sleeping in Hunk's lap!!  
He may have glared a little too much as the two geniuses turned towards him with a questioning look.

"What..." he can't find the right words so he just asks bluntly "What happened?"

"Oh, this?" Hunk chuckles and Pidge sighs in a resigned manner "She just needed a cuddle. I'm honestly surprised it took so long for her to come. Sorry if she startled you" Hunk smiles at him apologetically.

"Yeah, they always do this. You could not imagine how many times have I seen something like this in one year...just ignore them and let them do what they need" he starts to work on the computer (where did he get that?) and Hunk nods.

"It's pretty common, we both need hugs sometimes and so we just welcome the other. She once tried to give Pidge too but he's biting. Be careful" Hunk jokes(?) and Keith still have too many questions about this ordeal. 

He wants to spoke up but before he can make out a competent sentence the two of them start to work again without a care about the word and he missed his opportunity.   
He sighs and stands up, deciding that his room will be the best to rest. Maybe he can fall asleep before Lee gets back to her room. 

It was so much easier to live alone in the desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first chapter :) I don't really know yet how i want to do it xD  
> I have little stories about fem Lance i want to write, if it will be one big story or more little i don't know yet. 
> 
> What do you think?  
> Did you like it?  
> Please leave a comment or kudo, they make my day better <3


	2. Freaky talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can see another memorable encounter between the emo boy and the joker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who loves awkward Keith? :D

This is the worst. 

Keith could take a full galra platoon anytime, but he can't stand Lee. 

She is just... Too much!!

Her jokes, her attitude, her everything! He could've sworn that she does everything with the purpose of annoying Keith.

Like the other night. 

\---

Keith woke up in the middle of the night. He had a bad dream and could not sleep back for a while so he decided to get some water. 

The castle's halls were are dark and silent as he walks down them.

When he reached the kitchen, the lights were already on and Lee sat at the counter, with her hair pulled back from her forehead and with green goo on her face, currently painting her toenails.

It was 3 in the morning in the castle! What the quiznak she's doing here? And why is there goo on her face?!

Keith was so dazed that before he could turn back and disappear, Lee looked up noticed him.

"Yo! Mullet, what brings you here at this time? You couldn't wait to see everyone's favourite Blue Paladin?" she grins at him. It's a grotesque sight as her face is hidden behind the goo and Keith scowls at her.

Now Keith is annoyed, it's just perfect. Without looking at Lee, he walks to the sink and pours himself a glass of water. 

"Who would want to see a goo monster like you? I'm just here to drink a little. " he says and with his full glass, starts to make his way out of the room.

"Wait!" Lee's voice stops him "If you're already here, can you help me? I just can reach my toes perfectly to do them" Keith looks back and finds himself looking at a pitiful Lee. He wants to retort something rude and walk away but the girl's puppy eyes are very effective.

Keith sighs and puts down his glass. 

"... Fine... Why did I ever come here..." he takes the little bottle from her and starts to work on her toes. Even her toes are nice... How can she be like she came out from photoshop?...khm!

He means how can she be so fake! Yeah! He means it like that!

Keith can feel his ears getting red so he hides his face behind his hair and works silently without looking up at her but she watches him with a serious expression. 

"So... You could not sleep? Bad dreams? Was it because of today's mission?" she asks with a nonchalant tone and Keith could've known that she is not somebody to stay silent for a full minute. But why does she even care? Is she trying to get some joke materials to annoy him later? Would it be better to just ignore her and finish the painting? But it would be good to talk to somebody and he doesn't want to bother Shiro again with his petty worries.

For a tick, he stays silent, considering his words but after he starts, he can't stop them. 

"Well... That too, and all of them... You know sometimes I just feel like we could do so much better... _I_ could do better, but every time I just mess up and Shiro or you need to save my ass... Like... I almost got sliced up like a ham today but Shiro got to me in the last minute and used his arm to save me...I was pathetic, how can I mess up something like this? Wasn't I supposed to be the Right hand of Voltron? How I am supposed to help others if I can't even help myself? I'm a pathetic joke of a Paladin... Yeah, I can use a sword on a mediocre level but I have nothing else besides that... Everybody else has something... Shiro is the perfect leader, Pidge has his brain, Hunk has his engineering and even you have this freaking 'people skill'. What the hell is my purpose to be here? I'm not doing anything useful here! " he's almost shouting when he stops and the paintbrush is shaking in his hand. No, his hand is shaking and he can feel tears forming in his eyes.

He is so pathetic that he will now cry too?

Way to being useless... 

Suddenly a blue nailed hand takes away the brush from his hand and puts it away and another hand rests on his shoulder. 

It's Lee... Of course, it's her... Of all the people he chose to break down before is her. This night is just better and better... 

"Keith...buddy, look at me" her voice is calm and soothing, she takes his hands in hers and the warm and reassuring gesture gives enough strength to Keith to look up.

In contrary to his expectations, her eyes all full of concern and she smiles softly at Keith. 

"Yeah, that's it. Keith, listen to me. Your skills are more than mediocre, you're the best combatant in our team... Well except Allura, but she is a perfect space elf...sorry, anyway " she choughs awkwardly and starts to stroke his hands in a calming way "What I mean is, we just started, you don't need to rush things. You're an instincts person. And you have a very good instinct! It's not bad to listen to your inner voice, after a little time it will work out nicely. Right now you, and we all, are just started to fight. When your strength became enough to follow up your feelings, these little mistakes will disappear and you will rule the battlefield. After you make your balance between your instincts and the team's way, there will be nothing that can stop you. I know." she smiles at him brightly and Keith is taken by her speech, she just opened up him and stitched together him again. She has so much trust in him, in his abilities... "and don't say you don't have anything! You have, you are the fire! You are the fire that warms your friends and burns your foes. You are the Red Paladin." she smiles at him and squeezes his hands. If she is so sure about this, maybe she is right, Keith wants to believe in it.

He could only stare at her, she really thinks this about him? Maybe this is just a dream? The Lee he knows is a flirt who can't take anything seriously, Lee can't be this reliable...

"And if you cut that mullet, your look will be sufficient enough too!" she smiles and Keith blinks, yeah, this is the real thing. She and her fixation on his mullet... He takes back his hands and smiles at her, feeling thankful.

"Lee, I... Than... "he is cut down with a gasp from the girl and she looks horrified.

"Look at this!" she looks at her nails" You can't paint nails? I only asked you because I thought you have experience! Oh now is all lost! How can I live now?" she talks like an offended mistress suddenly and Keith frowns at the sudden change in attitude. What's wrong with the painting he did? He can't see anything wrong.

"Experience? How could I have experience in nail painting?" he asks confused as she jumps on her feet, walking backwards, away from him who is stunned in his seat.

"Well, after all, all emo kids have their nails painted black once in a while" she grins at him and slips out of the kitchen with a laugh. The most annoying laugh he ever heard.

Keith could only stare at the now-closed doors and listen to the laughter. How did she know that he painted once his nails black?!

No... He means... He is _not_ an emo boy! Why does she always say that? 

That little... Argh...he really wants to beat the crap out of her now.

How can she be so... Different in a matter of ticks? And to think he was thankful for a moment. There is no way he will thank her. _Ever._

Keith stands up and taking his glass, he starts to walk back to his room, feeling angry but still much better than before. His anxiety is gone and he feels drowsy, he could sleep back now. Is it because she tired him out? Or because he

talked...

to...

 _her_.

He suddenly halts his steps. 

' _Wait..._ '

She can touch his toes with her head!

He saw it! There is no way someone like her could not paint her toes comfortably... Why did she ask him to do it? And the way she behaved...

She tricked him...!

And he poured out his soul to her!

He hates her so much!!!

\---

After that, Lee was like always, like that night didn't even happen. 

But he knows it happened. Lee knows his fears...

That's why he thinks her 'people skill' is freaky!

She is the worst!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked please leave a comment and a kudo <3
> 
> I hope you will stay with me for the next chapter too!  
> See you next time <3


	3. Bonding?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see some bonding moments :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeey, another chapter :3  
> Please, enjoy <3

It was such a mess. 

One minute, they had a cool (little weird) party with the Arusians and the next, Sendak was stealing their castle with Shiro and Lee trapped in it. And even worse, Lee was injured from a blast because she saved Coran from it. 

Why did she jump on Coran? She was like, half as sturdy as the altean man and she almost died! Coran told them that she saved his life, Lee's armour saved both of them but still! It was heartbreaking seeing her half sitting at the wall while they fought with Sendak. She seemed so vulnerable back then, she's always so energetic, full of life and laughter. It was disturbing to see her so still and small. 

But then!

Suddenly Sendak was struck from behind by Lee's shoot and when Keith looked at her, she passed out again but she had a small relieved smile on. Looking half dead and beaten up, she was still beautiful, how can she do this to him? This is _not_ fair. That self-sacrificing idiot! 

She can't just pull out something so cool and save the day and leave Keith's throat dry... with _jealousy,_ yeah. Keith's throat was dry from jealousy back then and nothing else. 

But he had no time to gawk at her too much because Shiro and Pidge needed his help to defeat Sendak. And defeat him they did. But Keith didn't take long to celebrate. 

He immediately ran to Lee to check up her condition. Thankfully she had a steady heartbeat and breathing but she seemed to be in pain. 

As he was pulling her up to a sitting position he felt her shift in his arms and so Keith asked with a soft voice.

"Lee, are you okay?" And well, that was really lame, she is obviously _not_ okay. Nice one Keith... She blinked ~~(with her long and beautiful eyelashes)~~ and wake up with a soft groan. Then, she looked up at Keith and smiled. 

It was small and strained from pain but it was genuine and beautiful. It took his breath away and Keith felt his heart stop for a second.

"We did it. We are a good team." she looked in his eyes with her impossibly blue orbs and Keith smiled back without thinking. Yeah, yeah they are. 

Then, she passed out again and Keith freaked out a little bit, thankfully Shiro took over and they took her in the med bay to Coran and he had put her in a healing pod for a quick recovery. She was so still in there, her eyes shut, her short hair framing her face and... wearing a white skin-tight suit that showed out her perfect body. Wait. No! Argh... It showed out her scrawny body! Yes! Keith tried not to look because it was hurting his eyes. Yes. It was definitely not because he could see her slim waist or her long legs or _every_ curve of her body. 

Nope. No. Not a chance. Definitely not. 

"I can't tell if she looks healthy... or not."

"I think she's breathing heavy..." with this, Pidge scared him a little (he was not freaking out) and Keith tried to tap on the pod to see if it's working but Allura stopped her.

"Not yet, a few more ticks." what the hell is a tick?

"How much better she will get in a few more ticks?" 

"And what exactly _is_ a tick?" Thank you Pidge! That's what Keith wants to know too! It's great to know that it was not only him who didn't have the slightest idea. 

Somehow from that, they started some weird intergalactic clock competition when they suddenly heard Lee's voice.

"You guys having a clock party?" the first thing he thought was 'not now Lee' but then his head shot up and he looked at her while Hunk ran into her and pulling her in a hug. Then Pidge joined in and she was squished between her two friends. 

Keith wants to join in too but it would be weird so he just smiles softly at her when their eyes meet. Her eyes look still a little foggy but they shine so brightly like the ocean on a sunny day. 

Then Lee shattered the moment as she dropped a pick-up line at Allura (Keith would never admit that he was disappointed that it was not meant for him.) 

WHAT'S WRONG WITH _HIM?_!

Thankfully, Lee changed out from that hideous suit into her usual clothes and they all walked in the kitchen together to discuss everything that happened. 

And then she started to tease Keith with that shit-eating grin of hers. 

"Looks like the mice did more than you," she said and he just can't believe her!

"I _punched_ Sendak!"

"Yeah, apparently after I emerged from a coma and shot his arm off" yeah, that was cool but it's not it!!! They had-

"We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arm!" Keith says with a little too much desperation in his voice (that he will forever deny). It gives Lee a pause and she blinks at him ~~with her long lashes~~ from across the table, looking like she remembers something... Then. 

"Nope. Don't remember." she shakes her head and Keith sighs tiredly. He gives up. Will they never leave this annoying rival relationship to become something else? Why can't they just become friends? It would be enough. And he will perfectly ignore the look that Red gave him at this. He _really_ would be alright with the friend status!! 

After this, he mostly blacked out, only coming back to himself when he was already in his room.

Well, whatever, he can't sleep now so he decided to go and train a little then shower before coming back. 

Training was always his sanctuary. A little work out always helped him to calm down and forget that annoying teammate of his.

\---

His little workout ended up lasting until midnight by the castle's day-circle. Shiro will kill him he funds Keith there at his usual midnight walk so he quickly left the training room and started to walk around the castle, without a destination in mind. He was not sleepy yet and his room can be so suffocating, if he goes back now, he will not sleep tonight. 

So he walked down corridors he never tried before. 

After ten minutes of walking, he came across the observatory, he only knows it because Lee made little signs over every door she found, apparently, this was one too. But why does she needs it when Lee is the fastest in learning altean? Keith can't understand this girl...

The door was open and that made Keith stop in his track and he peeked in. The doors are shut or locked down most of the times so he wanted to peak in one that's open without alerting whoever is in. 

It was Lee, sitting at the other side of the room, close to the glass wall and gazing out to the stars. It was beautiful, the stars shined in so it was brighter in it than outside the halls. But after his first amazement, his eyes locked back on Lee. Well, on her back. 

She was sitting with his head resting on his knees, her shoulders were hunched up. She seemed small and fragile from where Keith stood. 

Nothing like usual and it caused Keith to walk towards her without thinking. But his impression didn't change as he got closer. Not, but he saw another thing, she was shaking a little. Keith walked closer.

When he got scared - what the hell is he doing?! - she finally heard his footsteps and looked at him.

When their eyes met, she smiled at him but it was tired and faint and her eyes were a little too glistening. Keith could not turn away and run off now, so he braced himself, reached her and sat down beside her without hesitation. 

'What is happening to him?!'

They sat there, side by side, their shoulders inches away, without saying a word and Keith cursed himself for walking in and disturbing whatever she was doing. It's not like he wanted to cheer her up. And even if he wanted, he doesn't know how to. 

He can't cheer people up!

Especially not Lee. This new stillness and calmness of her make his skin crawl. 

"I come here every night to sit here and try to see Earth...to find a constellation I know... " 

Her whisper is so quiet that Keith almost didn't hear it from his inner screaming but when her words register in his head, he steals a look at her profile, she is looking out, in the dark only her eyes are shining from the stars outside. Her lashes are wet, something that Keith knows not to bring up. 

He almost starts daydreaming about her eyes (again) but then he remembers that _maybe_ he should say something to her. After all, she was nice enough to break the silence first. 

"ah... Why?" _really_? Really Keith??!

"I just...miss them. My family. I almost died like an idiot today but they will never know when I'm gone..." she sighs and hides her face between her knees, pulling herself together in a small ball.

Keith never saw her like this. Why is _Keith_ here out of all of them when she has a breakdown?! 

"It's not true... You saved Coran, he didn't have armour and if you don't notice the drone he would be dead by now... You saved his life. Then saved our asses against Sendak" he puts his uncertain hand on her shoulder and squeezes it a little, just like Shiro does it when he needs encouragement. "You were a hero today, but Pidge was a too cool worm in the vents so they stole the first place," he says and Lee chuckles softly.

It was weak and a little wet but Keith takes it as a good start. 

Then Lee looks at him with eyes reflecting the stars and smiles at him softly. It's not the best but it's a better smile than before. 

"Tell me about our bonding moment, Keef." she smiles and Keith takes his hands away, already missing the connection. 

"I went to check up on you after defeating Sendak and you looked at me saying 'We did it. We are a good team' and you passed out, then I cradled you in my arm" yeah, Keith is _not_ blushing, it's just really hot in here. So he chooses to stare out through the stars, looking everywhere but at her. Praying that she can't see his red ears. 

But then she's silent for too long and Keith starts to get agitated by her silence, will she deny it again and then make fun of him? Did she saw him blushing and will make a joke? Why is she silent?! Why is Keith wishing her to be her loud and annoying self?! Why is Keith so bad at comforting?! 

Then he hears her soft sigh and suddenly there is a warm body against his. 

Lee leant at his side!! She is pressed against him! 

"Yeah, I think we are..." she says softly and Keith is afraid to look at her. Why isn't she moving? God, he hopes that she can't hear his heart because it feels like it will burst at any moment. Why is she so soft and warm? 

This is too much!! They barely touched before, why is she suddenly leaning on him?! 

Keith is clearly panicking, not even noticing the flow of time. 

After some moments (or minutes?) when he notices that Lee is too still and too quiet for too long, he finally looks at her. 

Only to find out that she is sleeping on his shoulder!

He went rigid and stared at her peaceful face without blinking. She is so close.

He can't help but stare at her. At her long lashes, shining from unshed tears. At her almost invisible freckles on her nose and cheeks, she usually hides them behind make up but now he can see them and they are cute, they suit her. At her soft brown hair, curling against her forehead and shining from the stars outside. Was her hair always curly? Or was it straight? But he likes the curly better, it's really cute as her short tufts curl around her ear. 

And looking at her lips, forming a small smile in her sleep. They are a little thin but they give her an elegant air (how can somebody be so loud with lips like these?) and as she breathes softly, they look soo soft. They shine a little and there is a small hole between them as the air moves out and in. Would it feel soft too if he touches them? He wants to to...

He tores his eyes away and looks out at the galaxy on the other side of the glass with a red face. 

What _wrong_ with him?! What the hell was he thinking?! She's Lee! His rival! The annoying goofball who flirts with everything that moves. She is Lee and this is not something you think of when your friend is sleeping on your shoulders! 

What is he supposed to do now? Should he let her sleep a little more like this and then leave when she will not wake up and go look for Hunk to help carry her back to her room? 

Yeah... Good idea, he decides and stares through the glass wall, trying to not think about the warm body pressed against him or the soft noises of her breathing.

\---

At morning, Keith wakes up slowly. He didn't have such a good sleep in a while but something woke him up. 

He swears that he heard a cough... He blinks some and then scans through the room, looking at the source of the noise. 

Then his eyes lock with Shiro's. He is smirking with a knowing look that makes Keith scowl. 

"What?"

"Nothing, you were not in your room so I was looking for you. Allura gave us a day to rest," oh cool "get up, help me take Lee back to her room then you can go back to sleep too." Shiro smiles and Keith scowls again.

Lee?

Then, he becomes aware of the warm body on his stomach and the soft breaths against his collarbone. He looks down and turns as red as his Lion.

Lee is sleeping on him! He just stared down at her, growing more and more embarrassed by each breath of her. She is on him! She is on him! She is on him! 

Did he seriously fall asleep with her in the observatory? Why was he hugging her?! Why is she on him?? And did he really just have his best sleep in space with her on him? 

By the smug look that Shiro is giving him, yes, yes he did. And his brother found him with her in his arms! With her face on his chest! With her on him!! 

He quickly takes off his hands from his back and looks back at Shiro with burning eyes and maybe with a little desperation. 

"Help me get her off," he says softly, not wanting her to wake up and find Keith below her. That would be catastrophic.

Thankfully Shiro bends down without question and takes Lee in his arms, she sighs and leans her head to his shoulder but stays asleep. She seems so young in Shiro's arms, curled up and peaceful. She looked better now. 

Keith gets up after his quick staring and stretches out his sore back, it was a bad decision to sleep on the hard floor. How did he sleep so good like this? 

The two of them start to walk down to the rooms quietly but Keith can feel Shiro's eyes on him. They bore into him and he knows what his brother is thinking. 

"Don't. Start." he grunts but at the pointed look he got, he sighs and scratches his neck "we just met accidentally last night and then just talked before she falls asleep on me and when I was waiting to go get Hunk, I just fall asleep too" he sighs again when he sees Shiro's knowing smile "It wasn't anything you think it was." 

"I'm just glad that you two are finally getting along," Shiro says before going inside her room and Keith waits for him to come out. Shiro finally emerges without Lee in his arms and ha pats Keith's shoulder "But you should practice to lift and carry her. For future accidents." he smirks and walks away, leaving a burning faced Keith standing in the hallway.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?!'

What future accidents?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Please leave a kudo and a comment below :3 and thank you for your patience.


End file.
